One More Time  One More Chance
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Tuhan, berikan aku satu waktu dan satu kesempatan lagi. Aku ingin menjaga dan mendidiknya hingga kelak ia menjadi anak yang berguna. /For IHA-Fest January, "warmth"


**Sum: **Tuhan, berikan aku satu waktu dan satu kesempatan lagi. Aku ingin menjaga dan mendidiknya hingga kelak ia menjadi anak yang berguna.

One More Time - One More Chance

Hetalia-Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

One More Time – One More Chance © Uchiha Ry-chan

**Warning:** Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu dengan judul yang sama dengan cerita ini. Lagu tersebut dinyanyikan oleh _**Yamazaki Masayoshi**_. A bit OOC, Netherexchibi-male!Nesia.

.

.

_Indonesia, 19xx_

"Ayah, ibu. Kalian dimana? Nesia takut~" seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut hitam pendek dan berusia sekitar 3 tahun, berjalan menelusuri bekas rumahnya yang telah rata dengan tanah. Kaki kecilnya yang penuh luka, membuatnya sulit untuk melangkah lebih cepat dari ini.

Nesia, nama anak itu. Anak lelaki dari Indonesia yang kini sebatang kara. Ayah dan ibunya telah dibunuh oleh pihak Belanda ketika Nesia sedang bermain. Rumahnya pun di bumi hanguskan, sehingga tak tersisa apapun lagi. Nesia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui dan memahami apa yang kini tengah terjadi di Negaranya. Namun satu yang pasti, ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalian dimana~?" Nesia terjatuh ketika kakinya tersandung sebuah benda yang tidak terlihat matanya.

"Sakit~ hiks! Ibu sakit~" wajar jika Nesia menangis. Kakinya terluka. Dan biasanya jika bagian dari tubuhnya terluka, sang Ibu dengan cepat akan mengobati dan menenangkan Nesia.

"Sakit~"

"Siapa disana?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Nesia. Setelah menghapus air matanya, Nesia berusaha berdiri dan berlari dari tempat itu. Namun sayang, sosok Nesia telah dilihat oleh sang pemillik suara.

"Oh, hanya seorang anak kecil." ujar'nya' seraya mendekati Nesia.

"Si-siapa kau? Jangan kemari! Pergi sana!" Nesia yang bingung harus berbuat apa hanya dapat melempari sesosok pria yang kini ada didepannya dengan batu-batu kecil.

"Aduh! Dasar bocah tengik! Aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu," ujar pria tersebut. "Aku tidak suka menyakiti anak-anak karena hal itu tidak berguna sama sekali." lanjutnya. Dengan wajah polos Nesia memandangi pria tersebut. Sesekali ada cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya, efek dari menangis tadi.

"Hh.. Dasar jorok." pria itu berjongkok dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Nesia. Ia menggunakan seragam perangnya untuk mengelap cairan (baca: ingus) dari hidung mungil milik Nesia.

"Ng?"

"Namaku Van Anderson. Dari Belanda. Siapa namamu?" tanya sang pemuda yang ternyata bernama Anderson.

"Ne-Nesia." jawab Nesia dengan gugup. Ia takut. Sangat takut dengan Anderson mengingat ia dari pihak Belanda dan memiliki tampang penculik anak kecil.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku tidak akan jahat padamu." Anderson melihat kaki Nesia yang terluka.

"Kamu terjatuh?"

Nesia mengangguk, "Iya. A-aku tersandung saat mencari orang tuaku."

'Orang tuanya pasti sudah dibunuh oleh bawahanku.' pikir Anderson.

"Orang tuaku tidak ada dimana-mana. Huaaaa~!" tangis Nesia pecah.

"He-hei! Jangan menangis dong!" walaupun Anderson memiliki tampang yang lumayan sangar, namun Anderson bukanlah seseorang yang pandai ketika berhadapan dengan seorang anak kecil.

"Ayah, ibu~" Nesia terus menangis tak mau berhenti.

Anderson menghela nafas berat. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Dan cara yang terbesit di benaknya hanyalah menggendong Nesia.

"Sudah, jangan menangis." Anderson menggendong Nesia. "Kau laki-laki 'kan?" Anderson terseyum dan menghapus air mata Nesia.

"Ng? Hiks.." Nesia masih sesenggukan.

"Ayah dan ibumu sudah aman di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari sini. Sekarang kau ikut aku pulang. Akan ku obati kakimu itu." ujar Anderson seraya mulai berjalan.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Orang tuamu pasti akan sedih jika kau menangis terus."

"Em, baiklah. Nesia gak akan nangis lagi! Nesia gak mau buat ayah dan ibu sedih! Nesia janji sama ayah dan ibu dimanapun mereka berada!" walau masih menitikkan air mata, Nesia berusaha tegar dan menghapus air matanya sendiri. Meskipun tidak mengerti tentang 'tempat' yang dimaksud Anderson, kata 'aman' yang diucapkan Anderson tentang ayah dan ibunya sudah cukup membuat Nesia tahu kalau orang tuanya tidak mengalami hal yang buruk,

Anderson kembali tersenyum, "Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjagamu."

"Menjagaku? Apa itu?" tanya Nesia dengan tampang polosnya.

"Ya, itu adalah hal yang dilakukan kedua orang tuamu."

"Kalau begitu, aku memanggilmu ayah?" tanya Nesia lagi.

"Dalam bahasa Belanda, ayah adalah vader. Panggil aku vader." jawab Anderson.

"Ok, vader!" Nesia memeluk Anderson. Keceriaan telah kembali pada dirinya. Dan itu membuat Anderson sangat senang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia terseyum tulus. Di Belanda, ia sama sekali tidak dapat tersenyum karena peperangan. Apalagi jabatannya sebagai pemimpin. Mungkin dengan kehadiran Nesia, akan membawa suasana baru dalam dirinya.

"Nesia, sampai dirumahku nanti. Kita obati dulu ya lukamu." ujar Anderson. Namun tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Nesia. Karena cemas, Anderson pun memundurkan sedikit posisi kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Nesia. Dan ternyata Nesia tengah tertidur. Tertidur dalam dekapan vadernya.

'Dasar~' Anderson membenarkan gendongannya guna mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk Nesia tidur.

'Aku yang akan menjagamu mulai dari sekarang.'

_xXx One More Time-One More Chance xXx_

2 tahun kemudian…

Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagi Anderson. Karena tepat di hari inilah, usianya bertambah. Singkat kata, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Namun entah karena terlalu sibuk atau faktor usia, Anderson sama sekali melupakan hari peringatan kelahirannya itu.

"Tuan Anderson, anda harus kembali ke Belanda besok pagi. Jendral besar ingin berbicara kepada anda." ujar seorang lelaki yang meerupakan bawahan Anderson.

"Aku tidak mau." Anderson memutar kedua bola matanya pertanda bosan, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mendapatkan panggilan dan selalu saja menolaknya.

"Lagipula aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anakku sendirian." Anderson berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, ia bergegas melangkahkan kakinya dengan harapan tak ada perdebatan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan bawahannya itu.

"Tapi tuan, jendral besar takkan sungkan untuk mengusir tuan dari Belanda jika tuan tidak menemuinya esok hari."

Langkah kaki Anderson terhenti. Diusir? Dari negara sendiri? Jangan bercanda!

"Ucapanmu itu tidak lucu sama sekali." Anderson masih terdiam di tempat.

"Saya serius."

Dari nada bicara bawahannya, Anderson sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya keraguan atau niat untuk menakut-nakuti.

"Baiklah, akan kupikirkan lagi." sejujurnya Anderson tidak mau meninggalkan Nesia, anak angkatnya itu. Namun di lain pihak, ia juga tidak mau diusir dari negaranya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Satu lagi, tuan."

"Apa?"

"Anda tidak diperbolehkan membawa Nesia."

_xXx One More Time-One More Chance xXx_

Sementara dirumahnya, Nesia sedang asyik menggambar sesuatu dengan crayon warna yang belum lama ini dibelikan oleh vadernya. Ia membuat satu per satu garisan hingga akhirnya membentuk sebuah gambar. Gambar dirinya yang sedang digandeng oleh yang ia paling ia cintai saat ini. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Anderson. Sang vader.

"Sudah selesai! Vader pasti senang menerima hadiah dariku~" Nesia tersenyum senang. Senang dengan hasil karyanya dan juga senang membayangkan ekspresi vadernya nanti.

"Aku pulang." ah, itu dia yang ditunggu Nesia. Vader telah pulang. Segera Nesia berlari kearah vadernya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Selamat datang, vader~! Aku kangen padamu." Nesia kembali mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Hm." namun hanyalah itu balasan dari sang vader.

"Vader! Lihat deh, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" Nesia melepaskan pelukan dan menyembunyikan kertas gambarnya tadi dibelakang punggungnya.

"Dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengetahui apa itu." Anderson berjalan meninggalkan Nesia yang terbingung-bingung dengan sikap vadernya yang berubah 100% dan tidak seperti biasanya. Nesia hanya menganggap bahwa Anderson bercanda. Ia pun mengejar dan menarik-narik lengan baju Anderson.

"Vader~ sebentar saja. Mau 'kan?" Nesia tersenyum lebar.

"KAU TIDAK DENGAR KALAU AKU TIDAK PUNYA WAKTU UNTUK ITU? AKU BANYAK KERJAAN!" Anderson menepis kasar tangan Nesia. Dan hal itu menyebabkan Nesia terbentur ke meja kayu yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Aduh!" ringis Nesia.

"Dasar bocah tengik!" Anderson berjalan ke ruang kerjanya dan saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, ia membanting pintu dengan keras dan membuat Nesia ketakutan. Nesia pun menangis.

"Vader kenapa?" walaupun sekujur tubuhnya sakit, Nesia tidak mau menyerah. Ia bangkit dan berjalan walau dengan sangat lamban menuju ruang kerja Anderson. Ia berjinjit agar bisa mencapai kenop pintu yang tadi dibanting Anderson. Dengan susah payah, ia pun berhasil membukanya.

"Vader~" panggil Nesia dengan suara yang serak.

"MAU APA LAGI?" rupanya emosi Anderson masih belum bisa terkendali.

Nesia mendekati Anderson dan memeluk pinggangnya, "Aku tahu kalau aku tidak berguna. Aku hanya bisa mengganggu pekerjaan vader. Aku tahu pasti ada yang membebani pikiran vader. Tapi..." Nesia menghentikan ucapannya dan menunjukkan gambarnya kepada Anderson. Anderson terkejut melihat gambar tersebut.

"Se-selamat ulang tahun, vader." Nesia berusaha tersenyum walaupun masih ada tetes air yang turun dari kedua matanya yang indah.

Anderson masih terkejut melihat gambar yang dibuat anaknya. Gambar dirinya yang tengah menggandeng Nesia, lengkap dengan tulisan _Happy Birthday! I love you vader~._

"Maaf kalau gambarku jelek." Anderson yang tidak mampu berkata apa-apapun lagi hanya dapat memeluk erat tubuh mungil Nesia. Ia merasa amat bersalah karena telah melukai hati dan fisik Nesia yang sudah susah payah membuatkan sebuah hadiah sederhana namun berarti banyak bagi Anderson.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang vader yang payah." Anderson semakin mempererat pelukannya pada sang anak. Nesia yang sudah kembali tenang, membalas pelukan Anderson.

"Tak apa. Ini semua bukan salah vader kok." Nesia mengelus punggung sang vader yang notabene lebih besar dari punggungnya sendiri.

Anderson tersenyum dan melepas pelukan, "Terima kasih atas hadiahmu. Ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah kudapatkan." Anderson mengacak-ngacak rambut Nesia penuh sayang.

"Benarkah?" wajah Nesia berseri-seri.

"Iya, terima kasih banyak." Anderson mencium lembut pipi Nesia.

"Hehehe.. Tidak usah berterima kasih. Aku senang jika vader menyukai hadiah dariku~" Nesia tersenyum polos.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf sekaligus rasa terima kasihku. Malam ini akan vader buatkan makanan kesukaanmu." Anderson meletakkan hadiahnya diatas meja dan menggendong Nesia ke dapur.

"Asyik!" Nesia terlihat sangat senang.

"Tapi sebelumnya, kita obati dulu lukamu."

Setelah mengobati Nesia, Anderson pun mulai memasak makanan seperti yang ia katakan kepada Nesia. Mereka menyantap makanan tersebut bersama setelah makanan itu matang. Tak lama setelah semua makanan habis tak bersisa, Nesia membantu Anderson untuk mencuci piring bekas makan tadi.

Sekarang adalah waktunya bagi Nesia untuk tidur. Kini Anderson tengah membacakan sebuah buku cerita diatas ranjang Nesia. Sementara Nesia sudah siap untuk terjun ke dunia mimpinya.

"Mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya. Selesai." Anderson menutup buku ceritanya. Ia menoleh kearah Nesia yang sudah terlelap dengan pulasnya. Sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibir manis Anderson. Ia membenarkan selimut Nesia agar sang anak tidak kedinginan. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Nesia, Anderson sempat mencium kening Nesia. Dan entah kenapa Anderson merasa sangat rindu kepada Nesia setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari kening Nesia.

"Jadilah anak yang baik." Anderson pun pergi meninggalkan Nesia. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk di hatinya. Kenapa? Itu karena pada akhirnya, ia telah memutuskan untuk pergi ke Belanda esok hari.

_xXx One More Time-One More Chance xXx_

Pagi ini, Anderson sudah berada di Belanda. Ia memilih untuk menemui sang jendral dan seusai itu segera kembali ke Indonesia untuk melakukan tugasnya kembali sebagai vadernya Nesia.

Kini, terduduklah Anderson di sebuah kursi yang cukup besar. Rasa cemas tidak bisa meninggalkan wajahnya. Bukan karena akan bertemu sang jendral, melainkan cemas karena Nesia. Apa Nesia sudah bangun? Apa Nesia sudah makan? Apa hari ini Nesia menangis? Ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkannya. Ia tidak tenang jika tidak ada sang anak di sisinya.

"Selamat pagi, Anderson." sapa suara yang langsung membuyarkan pikiran Anderson tentang Nesia.

"Pagi, pak." Anderson berdiri dan membalas perkataan sang jendral seraya memberi hormat.

Jendral tersebut membalas hormat yang diberikan oleh Anderson, "Silahkan duduk."

"Terima kasih." Anderson kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Bagaiman kabarmu? Aku dengar kau sudah banyak berubah di Indonesia." jendral itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya." jawab Anderson singkat.

"Wah.. Kalau berubah, kenapa kau malah dingin kepadaku?" senyum sinis menghiasi bibir sang jendral.

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusan anda. Jadi, ada apa?" Anderson mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hm, aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa hal yang menyebabkanmu berubah. Banyak laporan yang mengatakan kalau tanggung jawabmu sebagai pemimpin menurun. Dan sedikit warga Indonesia yang dibunuh oleh pasukanmu. Apa yang terjadi? Bisa jelaskan padaku?" tanya sang jendral.

"Maaf, saya lalai." hanya itu jawaban Anderson.

"Lalai? Benarkah itu?" salah satu alis jendral itu terangkat. "Bukannya kau sibuk mengurus Nesia, anakmu itu?"

Kedua mata Anderson terbelalak, "Darimana anda tahu tentangnya?"

"Darimana katamu? Anak buahmu yang memberitahuku semuanya!"

"Ck, sial." gumam Anderson.

"Aku mengerti keinginanmu untuk memiliki keluarga. Tapi tidak dari pihak musuh, Anderson. Kau paham itu?"

"Nesia berbeda!"

"Kau tidak diizinkan kembali ke Indonesia lagi. Akan ku tugaskan adikmu untuk menggantikan dirimu di Indonesia."

"Apa maksudnya? Anda tidak berhak melarang saya untuk tidak kembali ke Indonesia dan bertemu dengan Nesia!" ujar Anderson kesal.

"Tentu saja. Aku atasanmu."

Anderson terdiam. Bagaimana pun juga, pria yang ada di hadapannya kini memiliki jabatan yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Kehadiran Nesia membuatmu berubah. Seperti es yang mencair karena terkena sinar matahari. Kau dilahirkan berdarah dingin, membunuh siapa saja tanpa ampun. Bukannya malah mengurus bocah tidak berguna itu!"

Mendengar perkataan itu, seringai tipis muncul di bibir Anderson. "Anda benar. Aku memang terlahir untuk membunuh siapapun sesuai keinginanku." Anderson mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari sakunya dan membidikkannya tepat ke kepala sang jendral.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkanku dari anakku. Begitu juga kau," Anderson sudah sangat siap menarik pelatuk pistolnya itu.

"Selamat tinggal."

Bersaranglah sebuah peluru di kepala jendral besar dari negri Belanda itu. Tubuhnya terjatuh dan terkapar tak berdaya. Anderson hanya menatap rendah orang yang menjadi pimpinannya dulu, tentu saja ketika jendral itu masih hidup beberapa detik yang lalu.

Anderson berjalan ke sebuah jendela besar, ia membuka jendela tersebut dan memanjatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika aku dibuang atau tidak dianggap di negara ini. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kehangatan bersama Nesia, anakku." Anderson melompat dari jendela itu dan menhgilang begitu saja.

_xXx One More Time-One More Chance xXx_

Di suatu senja yang indah, burung-burung mulai kembali ke sarang mereka dan bersiap untuk menyambut malam. Hal itu juga dilakukan oleh banyak makhluk lainnya, termasuk manusia. Namun anak lelaki itu sama sekali tak bergeming dari teras rumahnya. Ia mengayunkan kedua kaki mungilnya dengan bosan. Bosan menunggu sesuatu.

"Vader mana sih? Kok belum pulang juga?" Nesia memajukan bibirnya pertanda ia sedang kesal. "Aku 'kan kangen~"

Sambil menggerutu, Nesia terus saja mengayunkan kedua kakinya. Ia tidak sadar jika ada sekelompok pasukan Belanda yang mulai mendekatinya.

"Dimana Anderson?" tanya salah seorang dari pasukan tersebut yang spontan mengagetkan Nesia.

"Ka-kalian siapa?"

"Siapa kami itu tidak penting. Dimana dia?" salah seorang dari pasukan itu mulai membidikkan senapannya kearah Nesia.

"Va-vader belum pulang!" jawab Nesia dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Jangan bohong!"

"A-aku tidak pernah bohong. Vader bilang bohong itu tidak baik." balas Nesia dengan polosnya.

"Dasar kau—"

"Apa yang ia katakan itu jujur." Anderson menembak lengan prajurit yang membidikkan senapan kearah Nesia.

"Vader!" Nesia terlihat sangat senang sekaligus ketakutan ketika melihat Anderson.

"Jauhi anak itu. Kalian mencariku 'kan?"

"Huh, berani juga kau. Pengkhianat negara. Kau harus ikut kami ke pengadilan untuk mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah kau lakukan."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Anderson sama sekali tidak peduli dengan percakapan ini. Yang ia inginkan adalah segera membunuh pasukan itu dan tertidur bersama Nesia. Hari ini sungguh hari yang melelahkan.

"Kau harus ikut kami!" peluru dari salah seorang prajurit Belanda itu sukses melukai kaki Anderson.

"Sial!" geram Anderson seraya memegangi kakinya.

"Hahaha... Memalukan sekali. Bagaimana kalau sekalian kita eksekusi disini?" prajurit tadi kembali membidikkan senapannya dan menarik pelatuknya. Tujuannya hanya satu. Mengambil nyawa Anderson.

"Jangaaaan!" Nesia berlari ke depan Anderson. Dan..

"Vader baru saja pulang!"

_Tuhan, katakan padaku bahwa apa yang ku lihat ini bohong 'kan?_

Tubuh mungil Nesia terkapar tak berdaya setelah tertembus timah panas pada bagian perutnya.

"Ne-Nesia?"

_Aku tidak mungkin mengalami hal ini 'kan?_

Dengan masih tak percaya, Anderson mendekati tubuh Nesia dan menggendongnya seperti yang ia sering lakukan selama ini.

"Bangun, nak. Kau tidak apa 'kan?"

_Kau sayang padaku 'kan? Kau sayang pada semua umatmu 'kan?_

Anderson terus memanggil nama Nesia seraya mengusap-ngusap rambut hitam milik anaknya itu.

"Bangun. Kamu belum makan 'kan? Jangan tidur dulu."

_Maka, tolong katakan bahwa apa yang kulihat ini bohong. Tuhan, aku mohon padamu._

Anderson masih menggendong Nesia ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk berlari dan membawa Nesia ke rumah sakit. Ia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di kakinya. Ini masih belum apa-apa daripada sakit hatinya karena melihat kondisi Nesia sekarang.

_Jangan ambil kebahagiaanku sekarang._

Tibalah ia disebuah rumah sakit yang dibangun oleh anak buahnya. Ia segera membawa Nesia ke ruang pemeriksaan dan membaringkan Nesia di ranjang pasien. Dokter yang bertugas dengan cepat mengobati Nesia.

_Aku baru menemukannya, dan aku ingin lebih lama lagi bersama kebahagiaanku ini._

Namun apa daya, luka yang di derita Nesia terlalu parah. Dokter sudah kebingungan untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang tak jauh dari jantung Nesia.

_Jangan pisahkan kami._

"Maaf, Tuan. Operasi pengambilan pelurunya, tidak bisa dilaksanakan hari ini. Anak ini terlalu lemah." jelas seorang dokter.

"Lakukan apa saja untuk sembuhkan anak ini!" ujar Anderson dengan panik.

_Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan dosaku yang dulu. Asal kau selamatkan dia. _

"Baik. Akan kami usahakan."

_Tuhan, berikan aku satu waktu dan satu kesempatan lagi._

Kondisi Nesia semakin melemah ketika dokter mulai mengambil alat bedahnya.

_Aku ingin menjaga dan mendidiknya hingga kelak ia menjadi anak yang berguna. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya sampai keinginanku itu tercapai._

Detak jantung Nesia yang muncul di layar mulai tidak stabil.

_Tuhan, kau dengar aku kan? _

"Dokter!" teriak Anderson dengan panik. "Tolong anak ini!"

_Kumohon selamatkan dia! Beri aku satu waktu dan satu kesempatan lagi._

Dokter segera bertindak cepat ketika layar yang menunjukkan detak jantung Nesia hanya menunjukkan sebuah garis panjang.

_Kumohon selamatkan orang yang menghangatkan hidupku yang selama ini dingin dan sepi._

"Nesia! Bangun! Kau harus bangun! Jangan tinggalkan vader!"

_Tuhan..._

.

.

"Vader~ disini enak ya?" ujar Nesia seraya menggandeng tangan Anderson.

"Iya. Kau suka?"

"Suka sekali! Apalagi pakaiannya! Putih dan bersih! Ahaha.." Nesia tertawa riang.

"Syukurlah. Vader juga senang berada disini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena di tempat ini, tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita lagi."

~ OWARI ~

A/N : Akhirnya selesai! XD Tadinya mau dibuat dari jauh-jauh hari. Tapi tugas sekolah terlalu menyita waktuku ._.

Oh ya, ini buat IHA-Fest bulan ini. :D Nyambung gak sama temanya? Warmth, yang aku maksud disini adalah kehangatan hubungan seorang penjajah dengan anak dari negara yang dijajahnya, ayah dan anak gitu. Menurut kalian gimana cerita ini? :3 Ditunggu di review ya~! :D

"_Membuat lebih baik daripada berbuat *ngacungin jempol tangan kanan*" (Ku-Ry's quote)_


End file.
